Talk:Intelligence
I have found that Intelligence has no effect whatsoever on the amount of damage I take, while MND does. Anyone else find this to be true? If so, the last edit to this page is more than a bit misleading. --Chrisjander 19:01, 20 June 2006 (PDT) ---- The damage formula for magic makes an INT to INT comparison similar to how the melee damage formulas make STR to VIT comparisons, although it's a much larger effect per point of INT (more noticable, at least). It's a simple enough test. Get a BLM that's high enough to cast Burn (which is DoT with INT down), and find a mob that'll live through a couple nukes. Nuke it, Burn it, Nuke it again. The second nuke will hit harder, assuming neither resisted. If you do the same with Shock (MND down) the damage will not change. MND has no effect whatsoever on black magic damage resistance. You could also test it using worms and a piece of gear with a fair amount of INT on it, like errant or kirin's osode. --Klades 14:44, 25 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Perhaps you're confusing resist rate with damage. Its perfectly possible for the damage curve to be effected by INT, but MND does have an effect on magical defense. I don't dispute (since I haven't tested it) that lowering a mob's INT may increase your damage. I'm only saying that MND is what plays the role of determining whether it is resisted in the first place. If INT is used for Black Magic damage, as both STR and VIT are in physical damage, then its perfectly reasonable that MND is the magical equivalent of AGI, that which has to be bypassed before damage is calculated. Since magic always hits the target, the calculation is a bit different, but it is essentially the same thing. When you "hit" a mob with magic, it must bypass their "magic evasion" first (I'll just refer to it as Magic Evasion, this term doesn't actually exist to my knowledge), to determine how the damage. So "Magic Accuracy" is compared to "Magic Evasion" to determine the severity of the hit, with the possibility of a "miss" or a complete resist. Once their "Magic Evasion" is bypassed, the damage calculation compares "Magic Attack" to "Magic Defense" to determine damage. Without SE to actually tell us, it would make sense that their calculations are as similar as this, since they use the same terms for both physical and magical interactions. We have Attack and Defense, and Magic Attack and Magic Defense. We have Accuracy and Evasion, and we know about Magic Accuracy (thanks to new gear) so it would make sense their calculation includes some sort of Magic Evasion that accuracy is compared to. We also know that each of these is is linked in some way to a stat. Attack~STR, Defense~VIT, Accuracy~DEX, Evasion~AGI and so on. It's easy to see the comparisons in attack and defense, because they are listed and change when your stats change, but its harder to actually see how their magical counterparts are derived, since they are not shown. We've even seen that there are different magical calculations when using either Black, White or other types of magic. its quite obvious that MND effects White Magic, INT effects Black, and CHR effects songs, but its the defenses that are somewhat up in the air. Until I see some numbers, some solid tests, I go by what I see in my leveling, that High MND mobs resist magic more than high INT mobs. Your unresisted damages may be different depending on INT, but resist rates seem to be governed by something else. --Chrisjander 21:09, 25 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Post Script: I'll be playing around with Burn on some Worms in the Altepa Deserts as RDM/BLM and with Shock as well. I've seen Shock effect resist rates, but I haven't seen alot of use of Burn and how it effects the mob. If what you say about lowering a Mob's INT contributing to more damage, then it would make sense to combine the two; Shock to make it resist less, and Burn to increase your damage. I'll test this out and post again. Until I complete these tests, I will not change this page. --Chrisjander 21:14, 25 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Magic Defense isn't really up in the air at all. Resist rates are completely determined by magic skill, elemental resistances, and character level. +Magic accuracy presumably has the same effect as +skill as far as resist rates are concerned. MND does not impact resists, and it doesn't affect Magic Defense, because unlike Attack and Defense, Magic Attack and Magic Defense only exist as traits, not normal stats. MAB and MDB add to and subtract from a multiplier in the magic damage formula. --Klades 20:38, 2 July 2006 (PDT) ---- I will have to disagree, MND does effect resist rates, I have seen the tests. Two WHM's of the same race and same level fire off Silence at each other. One WHM has a ton of +MND gear, other than that, the two WHM's stats are the same. Results: The WHM with all the +MND gear resists more often than the WHM without. Conclusion: MND has an impact on resist rates. After by burn test, I will agree with you that lowering a mob's Intelligence will increase your maximum damage, and lowering their Mind does not effect maximum damage, but I've seen conclusive tests (and have experienced it myself) that having lots a +MND gear does result in higher resist rates. --Chrisjander 21:12, 2 July 2006 (PDT) ----Silence happens to be a White Magic spell, so it is governed by MND, rather than INT--Goriru 07:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Also, Magic Attack Bonus and Magic Defense Bonus are both shown in gear to have a specific numeric value to add to it. There are equipment pieces that have Magic Attack Bonus +4 (Duelist's Boots) or Magic Defense Bonus +2 (Duelist's Gloves) which indicates that the traits just add to an existing stat that is part of their calculations. Also, claiming that other people's tests are wrong just because you didn't see the data is a pretty weak argument, seeing as you supplied no data yourself before making your own claims and changing existing, accepted pages. --Chrisjander 21:19, 2 July 2006 (PDT) ---- You are just digging yourself a hole Klades - See what I said on Talk:Mind... --Nynaeve 10:00, 3 July 2006 (PDT) INT and resist article says: It is generally accepted that Intelligence has absolutely no effect on the rate at which offensive spells are resisted (see resistance), but that it does affect the base damage taken from most magical attacks (sort of like STR and VIT rolled up into one). does it mean my INT has no effect on how I resist spells? or my INT has no effect on how enemies resist spells I cast? Resistance INT lessens the chance in a resist. Told ya so. INT Gear Someone should make a section on this page showing all the INT gear there is. kk do eet! -- 06:56, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Based on Equipment for Mages only or really every piece (like e.g. Thief AF)? Cemalidor 07:08, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ******* My WAR always got hit with bat ultrasonic evasion down spell, until I went up 1 level and my INT increased by +2...now my WAR resist the spell! INT does effect the likelihood of getting hit by spells And also, perhaps even when they fight...knowing where to lay the next punch could better your chances of critical hit! INT also effects Ranged weapons! Before I went up 1 level I could never hit goblin mugger, but after I went up 1 level and increased INT by +2...I can hit him with ranged weapon! My MND went up +1 also! I see someone is adding gear. Due to the extemely high quantity of INT+ gear, PLEASE make it a sub-page. --Ahkvan 23:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) SCH and RDM The article states that rdm and sch are tied for base INT. This is not true. Scholar has a higher base INT stat than a rdm does. Whether or not they match Summoners' INT is still in question. Testing the Effects of INT Part 1: Resist- Your INT in comparison to the mobs INT directly affects the chance of an elemental spell to be resisted. Part 2: Damage- INT will increase damage on elemental nukes. In my testing, on tier IV nukes, 1 INT~4 damage. Lowering a mobs INT however would have no effect on damage unless the spell was being resisted previously. Chickensya